


Some songs - Skywheel and Dollar for NASA

by GiantTribble



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), NASA RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantTribble/pseuds/GiantTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some songs I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some songs - Skywheel and Dollar for NASA

Skywheel at Midnight (song) 

Skywheel turns upon its core  
We won’t land planetside anymore  
We gather now at winter’s end  
To bring balance once again

Skywheel once served the worlds  
Now let its banner be unfurled  
Who says a space station can’t be free  
Only those who wallow in misery

Skywheel wanders through the stars  
A distant journey, lone and far  
Mirrors spin and generate  
Solar power delays our fate

Skywheel’s people drink and dance  
We’ll never get a second chance  
Decay is imminent but far  
To burn up like a red dwarf star

Skywheel turns upon its core  
We won’t land planetside anymore  
We gather now at winter’s end  
To bring balance once again

Hear it here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbO4UeNI4BM  
It really came out sounding like Kevin Moore's Dream Theater ballads. 

A Dollar For NASA (a pro-NASA song)

(Chorus)  
\- To the tune of 'Tempted to Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee - 

Before the end of the night  
Starships will go into flight  
NASA needs funding so much  
Space we are tempted to touch  
Dollar 4 NASA  
Dollar 4 NASA  
Go into space we need it so much 

\- Rap verse 1, over chords from chorus  
One small step for man, a leap for mankind  
But we fucked up space since 1969  
Started from the bottom, but we not on Mars  
We just poppin' bottles with models in bars  
One thing's missing, one thing's gone  
That's space, NASA, spaceships brah  
We in this together trapped on Earth  
Compared to other planets we got a dearth  
of science and technology  
couldn't even make it to warp speed

\- To the tune of 'La Isla Bonita' by Madonna  
Last night I dreamt of a spaceship  
on a journey to Proxima Centauri system  
\- To the tune of 'Tempted to Touch'  
But funding space is a real bitch  
we gotta get the bill thru congress first  
give a dollar to nasa for space  
a new frontier for the human race  
this is how we wanna play  
spaceships gotta fly away 

(Chorus) 

Rap verse 2  
We spend a lot on war and defense  
the drug war, fucking over immigrants  
college loans and health care swindles  
but one fact is sorely ignored  
NASA ain't got a dime  
cuz politicians ain't got the time  
to get our asses out in space  
a new frontier for the human race  
we have shitty technology  
couldn't even make it to warp speed 

(Chorus to fade out)


End file.
